1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of hearing aids. More particularly, it concerns the design of an ear mold for use with a conventional hearing aid. Still more particularly, it concerns an ear mold in which means are provided for accentuating, or resonating, selected frequencies, in the sounds which are passed from the hearing aid into the ear mold, and then into the inner ear of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it has been customary to provide a hearing aid with an outlet to which a small diameter plastic tubing is attached. The outlet of the plastic tubing enters the ear mold which generally is custom molded to fit the particular ear. The communicating tubing from the hearing aid is inserted into an opening in the ear mold and held in that position. There is a communicating opening through the ear mold down through the neck of the ear mold, of a diameter substantially the same as that of the small diameter tubing from the hearing aid.
In other words, the ear mold is something which is molded to the shape of the user's ear, primarily so that it will be held securely in the ear of the user's external auditory canal to transmit the sound wave front through the process of hearing to the inner ear and on to the brain for discrimination.
For information relating to improved ear molds for hearing aids, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,756 and 4,010,820.